Merry Chirstmas, Demyx
by Sonora-Margaret
Summary: Happy Bday Elaine. A DemyZex at your request. Zexion agonizes over a Christmas gift, and Demyx tries, and tries, and tries. But to what end?


Merry Birthday Elaine. I'm writing you a Demyzex as a gift! My net keeps failing me, so excuse this if it's late. That plus the site won't let me update, or report the problem! GAA!

I do not own the awesome emo powers of Zexion, or the uber-kawaii powers of Demyx. I do not own the mad 1337 skillage of the Kingdom Hearts series. I do not own Christmas. Nor do I own Elaine. Although my best friend Erin is my personal bitch, and I own her. But don't feel too bad for her. Sometimes I'm her bitch too. (Giggle n' wink)

0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0

Zexion's days were numbered.

His days were numbered for one reason and one reason alone.

Would you like to know this reason? Of course you do. The reason was that he had pulled Demyx's name out of the Santa Hat, and therefore had to buy him the perfect Christmas gift. And Christmas was tomorrow. Demyx had told him who he'd gotten. Larxene. Sure, he gets the easy one. All he has to do is buy her a tee-shirt with a lightning bolt on it and maybe some Vampire Princess Miyu DVDs and he's golden. He had been informed by Axel that Roxas had him, and was threatened by Axel to at least _PRETEND_ to like the new kitty. Damn. And Axel is so whipped too. Roxas wants a puppy, Roxas gets a kennel. And Axel was supposed to be shopping for Luxord.

What could he possibly get that Demyx wants? It shouldn't be something generic, like blank sheet music, because A) He has enough of that already and B) Xigbar will get angry because Demyx is his little buddy, and therefore deserves something nice. He got a talk about that too. And he does NOT want to be shot at for the rest of the holiday.

In fact, it was probably best that he didn't get Demyx anything music related at all. Like he said, too generic, as far as Demyx goes. Besides, Demyx has enough CDs. There was no conceivable way to get him one he doesn't already own and have him like it. There were too many for **FIVE** mp3 players. And those were just the songs he liked the most.

What could Demyx possibly want?

Well, what does Demyx like besides music?

Water.

But there isn't much he could do with that. He hates those mini-fountain things, because the noise bothers him, and they're so cheap looking. What was he supposed to get him? Bottled water? Come _on_.

Hrm…

A goldfish?

No…he wouldn't be able to find it, in that messy room of his. Zexion supposed he could offer to clean it for him, but that could prove hazardous to his health.

What else does that kid even _like_? Zexion hadn't spent any real time with him. Demyx would sometimes approach him to try and talk, but as much as that boy could babble, even he could take a hint, and realize that Zexion didn't want to talk. But was there anything he had mentioned liking? Time to replay some "conversations."

_Hey Zexy?_

_Don't call me that._

_Oh. Ok. Well, would you like to go up to the roof with me? The view is spectacular!_

_No._

_Oh…I'll just be going then._

_You do that._

Ok, that was cold. Anything else?

_Zexion?_

_(Sigh) What is it?_

_Um…I wrote a song that I'd like you to hear…_

_No. I'm busy._

_Oh…_

_Goodbye._

_Bye…_

Still cold. And not helpful.

_Hey!_

_No._

Zexion was starting to feel bad. He hadn't even given the kid a chance that time.

_I baked some cookies!_

_Why?_

_I like to bake. Would you like one?_

_No. Thank you, but no._

_You said thank you!_

…_go away._

Zexion felt worse. But at least this flash-back-thing had been helpful. Demyx liked baking. Some cookbooks and interesting cookie cutters should do it. He set off to buy a book about cookies, and some cookie cutters in the shape of fish and whales, as well as one shaped like the crescent moon. Tides and all that. They were wrapped in blue, ocean-themed paper, with a blue bow. A disgustingly cheerful card, in different shades of blue, with little purple and orange fish that simply read; To Demyx, from Zexion, Happy Christmas. So what, Zexion felt like being a Brit.

The gift was tossed under the tree, where there was a rather large pile already stacked. It was obvious that the other residents had bought each other extra gifts. Oh well. It wasn't like Zexion was expecting some anyway. Why get any for anyone else?

…0…

The dreaded day came. Zexion rose early and made coffee. A plate of Christmas cookies sat next to the machine. Obviously Demyx's creations, as no one else would have bothered, save for maybe Axel. But anything Axel made would have gone to Roxas. As was previously stated; Whipped.

Zexion picked up a gingerbread man, and bit its head off first, before starting on anything else. It was at that moment that Demyx came in.

"Oh! My cookies! Do you like them?"

"Yeah. They aren't half bad."

Demyx beamed.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Well duh, silly, it's Christmas!"

"Let me rephrase that; why are you _always_ so happy?"

Demyx looked at his slipper-clad feet.

"I'm not always happy Zexy."

Zexion raised an eyebrow.

"Don't call me that." Idiot! Is that all I can say to him?

"Sorry…"

"No. I should be sorry."

Demyx looked up.

"Huh?"

"I've been very mean to you. I intend to rectify my mistake." Zexion tried his best not to deadpan it.

"What does rectify mean?" which was becoming easier by the second. Now he was fighting a laugh.

"It means to fix. I intend to fix my mistake."

"Oh."

"Yes. I bought you a present, would you like to go open it?"

"Yeah! I got you one too!"

"Why?"

"I…I…"

"Yes?"

"I… I'll tell you later."

"Very well." Zexion sighed, "And if you wish, I suppose you could call me Zexy."

"Really?" Demyx looked even more like a child.

Zexion sighed again, "Really."

"YAY!"

Oh god, thought Zexion, what have I done?

For no apparent reason, Demyx stopped in the doorway. This caused Zexion to bump into him. Demyx pointed above him.

"Mistletoe." He said quietly. Zexion felt like groaning.

"Alright then. Close your eyes."

Demyx complied, and Zexion leaned in. It was chaste, it was quick, and it was entirely awkward. But when Demyx opened his eyes, he was beaming. And Zexion was actually smiling too.

"Lets go get your gift." He said softly.

"Yeah!" And they held hand as they walked down the hall.

0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0

Yes, I didn't throw in any serious angst. But I did imply something. Something about Demyx. Who can guess what? If you get it right in your review, I will be pleased. As it's rather obvious, I assume you'll all get it right. Happy birthday Elaine.


End file.
